In a device which uses an assembled battery formed by connecting plurality of secondary batteries to each other as a power supply, the charge rate of the assembled battery is detected and the detected information is used to recognize the charging start timing or the charging completion timing. Then, a technique of displaying the charge rate is disclosed in Patent Document 1.